The Heart of Crystal Tokyo
by Serenity-hime
Summary: In Crystal Tokyo, something strange is happening. A sudden meteor shower takes everyone by surprise, and weird creatures start popping up everywhere. What will happen to the future of Crystal Tokyo? Crossover fic between Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts
1. Prologue: Meteor Shower

Prologue: Meteor Shower

_Agora mesmo queria ver-te Estar contigo sob a luz da lua_

    Serenity stood on the terrace outside her room and looked up at the sky, smiling. Things were so wonderful now, and she knew that they would stay that way for at least the next century. It had been foretold, after all, that there would be a century of peace after the Queen's reign before the Black Moon would come back.

    A moment of darkness crossed the Queen's face, clouding her eyes and her smile. Thoughts of the Black Moon often worried her, though she knew she could do nothing, even if she wanted. She had to let things take their course, or risk disrupting time. Pluto had warned her that if she should prevent things form happening as they should, that space and time could fall apart because of too many loops.

    Serenity shook her head, and the darkness passed. For now, she would just enjoy life and her reign over this beautiful planet. She knew what would come, but she also knew that worrying would only make things worse. In the meantime, she had other matters to occupy her mind.

    From behind her came a gurgling noise, and the beginnings of a muted wail. She turned and walked back inside her room, past her silky white drapings. She hurried past her bed and closet to a small bassinet in the corner. Reaching in, she lifted an infant out, pulling her close and speaking soft nonsense words, cooing to the sniffling child.

    The baby stared at her mother with wide eyes, her pink hair already becoming long and luxurious. She grasped a lock of Serenity's golden hair, giving it a gentle pull. Serenity smiled, and the baby smiled back. She walked over to the terrace with her, humming an old lullaby.

    "See little princess, how beautiful the stars are?" She asked. "One day, my Usagi, you will know those worlds as I do. You will come to love them and everyone you rule, just as I do." The baby gurgled in agreement. She tried to raise a hand toward the stars, but couldn't quite manage it yet.

    Serenity smiled warmly, and when she looked to where the baby was pointing, her eyes grew wide. Out of nowhere, shooting stars were flying through the atmosphere. She hadn't known that there would be a meteor shower. Still, she smiled at her baby and pointed out toward them for her.

    "It's a meteor shower, Usagi! See all the stars falling? Aren't they pretty?" Usagi cooed her agreement, and her mother walked back inside with her, setting her back in her bassinet and rocking her gently back to sleep.

* * *

    Four soldiers gathered in one of the expansive gardens in the palace. They had all agreed to meet here, silently confirming each other's thoughts. They looked to the sky, where meteors had rained down a few hours past. 

    Mercury reached inside a bag she was carrying, and pulled out a mysterious object. It seemed to be some sort of rubbery material.

    "I found it in the gardens a short while ago. I cannot identify it yet. It is an unknown substance to our world." Mercury passed the object around the circle. Mars spoke up next.

    "I don't know what it is, and I really don't care. I have a really bad feeling about all of this, and this just makes it worse."

    "There wasn't supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, or tomorrow night, or for weeks," Jupiter said, her brow wrinkling as she touched the little blob and passed it on to Venus.

    "Whatever it is," Venus chimed, "we have to inform the Queen. If there is something wrong, she has to know, and we have to protect her."

    "Not just yet." Mercury turned to them, taking on the role of leadership for once. "I think we have to identify this before we inform Queen Serenity. I don't think it would be wise to scare her, not so soon after having the baby. Her emotions are extremely sensitive right now."

    "Yeah, probably for the next few years." Mars laughed. She had a long history with the Queen, back in the old days. She still cared a lot for her, and even managed to pick on her a little. Not many people could say they teased a Queen.

    "This is serious, Mars," Jupiter said, giving Mars a stern look. She wasn't usually one for silly antics, especially at a time like this. Jupiter sighed. "Look girls, we have to do something. We can't just stand around when there might be something out there." Venus nodded in agreement. Mercury held up her hand.

    "We will definitely have to keep and eye on the Queen and the Princess, while we also must watch out for anything new and unusual. However, I still think it is best not to inform her of this until I am able to analyze it."

    Eventually, they all nodded agreement, and they slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

    High above, in a separate world, two women and a young girl stood together in front of a large door, dressed in the uniforms of guardians. They looked up from the conversation of the senshi below, and all looked at each other. The young girl, holding a large staff that looked very similar to a key, was the only one to speak. 

    "We have a very big problem."


	2. Ch 1: Shadows

A/N: Here it is – the first chapter of my new fic I know it's short, but it's a work in progress. I haven't gotten much feedback on it yet, but I hope somebody out there likes it. Please, read and send me reviews, or email me telling me if you like it or not. Ja!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters here. Just my own insanity :D

* * *

Chapter 1: Shadows

    Serenity sat up in the middle of the night, panic gripping her heart. Silence wrapped around her, the heavy air almost seeming to smother her. Shadows coalesced, gathering and growing, surrounding her. Terror swept over her as she sprang from her bed and ran across the room toward the bassinet. The baby hadn't made any noise since she had woken so suddenly.

    For a heart-stopping moment, Serenity didn't see her baby when she pulled back the blanket. A scream was rising in her throat when her vision seemed to clear a little and she saw the infant, a peaceful smile on her face as she slept. Picking up Usagi, she spun around, a hand raised to the open room. Confusion clouded her mind as she saw the perfectly clear, empty, moonlit room. Her hovering hand went to cover her mouth as she balance the sleepy-eyed and gurgling baby on her right hip. _How can this be,_ she thought. _I saw them! I saw...something._ Endymion was sitting up in bed, the sheets gathered at his waist as he watched her closely.

    "Is something wrong?" He still sat calmly as Serenity's eyes rolled around the room. The baby yawned, nuzzling against her mother. Serenity's knees slowly seemed to come unhinged, and she began to slump down to the floor. In a flash, Endymion was there, catching her deftly with one arm and supporting the baby with the other. He stood up with them, set the baby back in the bassinet, picked up Serenity, and carried her back to the bed, setting her gently amongst the sheets. She felt his fingers brushing the hair back from her face and realized that tears were trickling from her eyes and running down her face.

_    How can this be? I know I saw them..._

    "Who did you see?" Endymion's voice seemed to come from down a very long tunnel. Serenity started a little when she realized that she had spoken aloud. She put a hand to her forehead, trying to clear her mind.

    "I..." her voice was weak and shaky, even to her own ears. She attempted to calm herself. "I'm not sure what it is I saw. I was having a dream...I think I was dreaming that Crystal Tokyo was under attack by the Black Moon, only it wasn't the Black Moon." She laughed a very clipped, humorless laugh. "Of course it wasn't them; it couldn't be...they aren't due for almost a century." Her voice began to pick up an urgent fervor. "I don't know who, or what it was. I just knew that they were after her, after our baby Usagi, our little princess. I couldn't let them take her. I couldn't let them take my baby!"

    Endymion pulled her close, and she trembled against him. She could smell his musky scent, and it comforted her, but she couldn't stop shaking. She had never been surer of anything in her life as seeing something coming for her daughter. Yet even now, her memories began to fade a little, and she started to doubt herself. _Maybe it was a part of the dream...I wasn't fully awake in any case..._

    Endymion held her close, smoothing her hair back and kissing the top of her head. In his warm embrace, the icy fears spiking in her heart began to melt away. She knew that together they would take care of anything – and after all, there wasn't anything to be worried about, now was there?

    It was only a dream.

* * *

    Mercury sat in her laboratory, typing away at a computer. She yawned and stretched, feeling a few bones pop in her back. She looked over at a clock on her desk and gasped. She had been up all night working on analyzing the strange substance that had been found the night of the meteor storm. She had obtained a few more blobs of it, and was running all sorts of tests. It seemed she had blown through an entire night trying to figure out what she was dealing with.

_    Oh well. It isn't the first time._ She stood up, stretching again, and began to turn off lights in her lab. She paused for a moment over the samples of the mystery substance. It puzzled her, this strange phenomenon. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, in her years of service and scientific research. Even through her medical training, she hadn't heard any word of a substance such as this. It was all so unexplainable, so unpredictable. She bit her lip. It almost seemed _too_ random.

    Out of curiosity, she picked up a piece of the substance in each hand. She studied them each with her naked eye, noting that their colors were slightly different, as were the textures. Still, they both seemed to have a rather shape-able feel to them. On a hunch, she began to bring them together. They got very close, and she started to feel a weird sort of pull.

    Suddenly her door was thrown open and she dropped the pieces with a cry. She grabbed at her heart as Mars came running into the room, slowing only a little as the blobs bounced away against the wall. Mercury sank into a chair, gasping for breath as Mars came charging up.

    "Mercury, we've got a huge problem. We need you now." Mercury gave her an incredulous look. "Ok, sorry for scaring you there, but this is important. Look, I'll even help you clean up." She went to chase after the little blobs, picking them up and putting them on the table where the computer was.

    "This had better be as good as you think it is. I think I need a new heart. Urgh." Mercury took her lab coat off and slung it over the back of her chair, running her hands through her hair. Mars grabbed her wrist, yanking her off down the hall with her as she began to run.

* * *

    Jupiter raced up, having been called by Luna. She stopped outside the doors to the Royal Suite. She could hear muffled voices inside the room, so she paused to straighten herself before knocking and walking inside. She pushed open one of the doors, walking calmly in. Her calm didn't last very long.

    Serenity, Endymion, Luna, and Venus stood in a tight circle inside the room, near the balcony entrance. They all talked in hushed tones, turning toward Jupiter as the door opened. Serenity beckoned her over, and she began to walk, until something caught her eyes. Something was on the bed – no, some_one_ was sitting on the bed. A small, pink-haired girl, to be exact.

    Usagi, later to be known as Chibi-Usa or Small Lady for the rest of her life, the heir to Crystal Tokyo, sat on the bed, waving at Jupiter as she walked in the room.

* * *

    On the balcony, four of the five senshi and the royal couple talked about what had happened. No one knew what made Usagi grow so quickly into the Chibi-Usa they had all known in the 20th century. Serenity had been awoken to the small girl pulling lightly on her hair in the middle of the night. Chibi-Usa herself remembered nothing, and everything.

    Chibi-Usa claimed to have woken in the night, having memories from the time she was an infant, yet knowing that something had gone amiss and that she had changed very rapidly. Venus had gone to talk to Pluto about the ordeal, to see if she had any insight. The rest had gathered to try to make sense of it all. Serenity's account of what had happened to her the night before also seemed strange and only added to the confusion. The murmurs slowly died out, and the group of six stood in silence. Nobody really looked at anyone else; they all just stood, lost in thought.

    Serenity grasped Endymion's hand. She wasn't quite sure how she should be feeling right now, or what she should be thinking. In a way, her baby _had_ been taken from her, but now she had the child she had long ago come to love. Memories of her past flooded her, consuming all thought. She felt so lost, and it felt wrong. She felt as though she should be strong in times like these, but that old part of her was just so unsure.

    Her thoughts came to a halt as Venus entered from the hallway. She walked out onto the balcony, and everyone immediately turned to her, searching for something to latch onto. She cleared her throat before beginning.

    "I went to see Pluto, but I didn't learn much." Serenity tensed when Venus looked directly at her. "Serenity, Pluto doesn't know what is causing this. She doesn't know anything about what has happened, she only has theories. It's possible for Chibi-Usa to have grown up so quickly under certain conditions. The fact that she has memories of things that haven't happened yet can be attributed to the fact that later on in life, she makes several jumps through time. Doing this apparently causes some sort of loop to happen sometimes. Since Chibi-Usa was prematurely stimulated into growth by something unknown, it can only mean one thing." Venus paused, biting her lip as the tension rose.

    "For some reason or another, we need Sailor Moon again."


	3. Ch 2: Meetings

A/N: Well I've got a lot less feedback than I was hoping for...I guess either people aren't reading or aren't liking. I hope somebody out there likes it, or even dislikes it, so long as they give me some feedback. Anyway, here's the second chapter. (I know it's short, I'm sorry!) I hope that you, my two loyal readers enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Story is though. The penalty for thievery is a hand, you know.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings 

Serenity sat alone in the throne room, her feet pulled up to her chest as she sat on her throne. She had asked that no one come in unless there were an emergency. Thought was eluding her, but she knew that she needed to think. The events of the past few days were dizzying. It was hard even to grasp all that had happened – strange meteor showers, weird substances, and Chibi-Usa...

The girl seemed perfectly fine, but still had no real memory of what had happened two nights ago. She had all of the memories of her childhood, whereas everyone else only had memories form the current time flow. Pluto had so far been unable to produce any more ideas about the occurrence. The most that anyone knew was that there was something strange going on.

Serenity swung her feet over and down to the floor, stood, and walked down the steps leading down to the floor of the massive room. Slowly she walked across the room to a large portrait of her mother, the great Queen Selenity, the ruler of what once was the Silver Millennium. Now that a new era of peace had been brought about, she had felt it only fitting to have a portrait of her long-ago other put in the room where she ruled the land.

She reached up, lovingly touching the pale face with her fingertips. The memories of her mother from that time were fond ones. She often wondered what her mother would do in her place, how she would rule. Now, she needed her guidance more than ever. Sighing heavily, she turned away, pacing the length of the room.

She was just walking up the steps when there was a knock at the large wooden doors on the left side of the room. Arranging her dress, she sat down in her throne and called for whoever it was to come in. A blonde head popped in around the door.

"Um, Queen Serenity?" Venus seemed a little wary. Serenity didn't know why, it's not as if she had been in a bad temper or anything.

"Yes, Venus?" Serenity smiled a little at her old friend.

"Well, I know that you asked us not to disturb you unless it was an emergency, but...well...it's not an emergency but I think there's something you need to attend to." Serenity nodded for her to continue. Venus's hesitation was starting to make her wonder. "Um, well, you have some, uh visitors."

"Well send them in. I don't see why I should refuse anyone, even if I can't seem to keep my head on straight." Venus bit her lip, and Serenity sighed. "Send them in, Venus. It can't be that bad." Venus nodded and ducked back outside.

A few seconds later, the door swung open again. This time, a group of people came in. First were Mars and Jupiter, both standing tall and full of authority. They walked like cats that have caught the scent of mice and dogs. Bringing up the rear were Mercury and Venus, both looking a little unsure, but ready to snap into action. Serenity almost smiled at her guardians – ever ready to protect her, no matter their inhibitions. Her smile stopped when she saw the group being escorted. All she could do was stare as the hooded figures stepped forward and threw back their black hoods and cloaks to reveal themselves.

The most striking of all was a tall young man with spiky brown hair in a curious outfit. He wore a black shirt-jacket over a blue-and-red shirt, and very large, long black shorts. Various studs covered his clothes and his fingerless gloves, and chains hung from his shorts. His shoes were rather...clownish. Serenity eyed his cloak with care, noticing a slight bulge hidden beneath it on his right side. He stood a little straighter, and she noticed a similar bulge on his left side. Serenity was a little anxious – it had been a long time since anyone had come into her presence with a weapon other than her guardians, and never a person with such strikingly blue eyes. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Her attention could not linger too long on this one visitor. The pair with him were also extraordinary. Serenity had never imagined seeing this. What seemed to be a short, ill-tempered duck in a strange blue outfit stood behind the first stranger. He carried a short staff capped with something that looked like a planet being surrounded by stars. Next to him was a large, funny-looking dog.

Where the disposition of the duck seemed somewhat sour, the dog's seemed almost jolly. The dog had a spiked golden shield slung across his back. He quickly snatched his cap from his head and bowed deeply. The duck grimaced and bowed slightly. The stranger in front made a sweeping bow, lowering his head to the Queen.

"Rise, friends of Crystal Tokyo." Serenity motioned for them to stand straight. "Please introduce yourselves, and state why you are here. So long as you carry no hostility toward my people, you will remain our friends." She smiled warmly, and the young man in front nodded and stepped forward.

"My name is Sora. My companions are Donald and Goofy." The two each ducked their heads when named. "We have come here from very far away, on a mission that has been given to us to be fulfilled at all costs. We have come to protect you. I am sure you have noticed many strange things happening lately." The senshi all shared a look over the heads of the guests.

Queen Serenity paused a moment, giving Sora a long look. Thoughts whirled through her head. She knew that she shouldn't trust them for the sake of her people, but she couldn't help but feel that they were sincere. She felt no ill will from them, or any evil energy around them. Mostly, they seemed tired. Finally, she nodded.

"Then I assume you will be staying with us for a time." Not waiting for Sora's nod, she looked to her soldiers. "Mars, please see to it that adequate quarters are arranged for our guests. Jupiter, I would think that a meal is in order. Our friends look very hungry." Mars and Jupiter both nodded and broke away, heading out of the room. Serenity stood, motioning the others to follow her. "We shall adjourn to a more appropriate meeting place, where we can talk in more comfort of such things."

* * *

Two hours later, amidst the remnants of a lunch much needed by the strangers, Serenity sat with them and her Guardians in a luxurious meeting hall. The chairs were well-padded, which was very good for long conversations, particularly ones that were somewhat...shocking, such as this one had been. In all of her years defending the Earth and its people, she had never heard of anything quite like this. 

Her fingers steepled before her lips, Serenity sat, wondering what to do. Once again, she was faced with danger. Once again, she had to take charge and save the day. Only now, as the Queen, she had lost the title of Sailor Moon. The only other person who could become sailor Moon was her daughter, Usagi, and she was not ready. She wasn't supposed to _be_ ready for another century.

_ The repercussions of this could be serious,_ she thought. _Chibi-Usa can't come into her powers until she's in the past. If she matures too quickly and gains her powers beforehand, it could rip apart time and space. If she becomes Sailor Moon before Demando and the rest of the Black Moon crew comes back, she will be able to fight, and if she is able to fight, she won't go back to the past to find Sailor Moon. It would change history. It could kill us all. I have to do something. But what?_

Serenity frowned, knowing that everyone was waiting for an answer, for something...anything. Her thoughts wandered around the problem, mulling it and chewing it and spitting it back out, but she was lost. Her thoughts turned back to her visitors for a moment, and their odd story...

* * *

A/N: (makes a puppy dog face) Won't you please review my story? Puhweeeeaaase? 


	4. Ch 3: Journeying

A/N: Yay I finally have a new chapter out! I've had it done for a couple days, but now it is here in spankin-new goodness for you to enjoy. Please give me feedback :) I'm needy for such things. You should see me mope around when no one reviews XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SM or KH. (runs off to cry to her mommy)

* * *

Ch. 3: Journeying 

Sora began his story by telling of how he first got into the business of killing Heartless and saving princesses. Apparently he had never asked for the damsel-in-distress bit, but it had been given to him, since he had apparently been chosen by the Keyblade to save everyone.

The Keyblade. That was an interesting piece of weaponry. It looked like a combination of the key to the gate of Time and Space and Uranus's sword. Sora called the one that he showed them "Oathkeeper." It was sort of long, with two bars running down to what looked like a blue and yellow star. Its hand guards were shaped like two downswept white wings, which looked like the wings of angels. Supposedly it held the power to vanquish the so-called "Heartless," these beings that were now infesting Crystal Tokyo with their darkness. Serenity was astonished to hear his tales of Heartless attacking innocent people, stealing their hearts and making them into Heartless that in turn went out to steal away the hearts of others. They were after the heart of the world, and the heart of the princesses. One princess above all was sought by them: the Princess of Heart.

Sora told them his tales of traveling first throughout the worlds in the system that Donald and Goofy were from, and later to other circles of planets. Every time he would seal all of the worlds in a system, save the princesses, and run the Heartless off, he would return home. After being home for awhile, a new warp hole would open up, and duty would force him to go off and save everyone all over again. It seemed like the princesses would never be safe; he had been doing this for five years.

The nineteen-year-old had been forced through many things that had caused him to grow up quickly, and Serenity could see this. His companions were ever-loyal. She knew that she could depend on him if she needed to, and knew that he only told her the truth. She smiled a little, thinking that in another time when she was younger, she might have fancied his attentions. She knew that Kairi, his true princess, could only love him unconditionally. Fond memories of her own past came back to her when he spoke of Kairi, and it warmed her in these times.

What really concerned her wasn't the Heartless, or her world being threatened. She was rather used to the whole "apocalypse" idea by now, and she knew that her friends were also. What worried her was the safety of her daughter and the preservation of the future. The slightest change could result in the eradication of all that they had worked for, and she wouldn't stand for that in the least. Chibi-Usagi had to be kept as far from this as possible. Nobody knew what could happen.

The real confusion came when Sora mentioned the Princess of Heart.

"We have to protect the Princess at all costs." Sora was standing now, his tales concluded and the important part just begun. "If she is harmed, the Heartless can steal her heart, and use her. What we have found is that rather than single gateways, every gateway opened is leading to something bigger. All worlds must be sealed to prevent any more damage." While he was talking the senshi had been exchanging looks. "Is there a problem? We have to protect the Princess, so I can seal this world and return you guys to some state of normalcy."

"Actually, there might be a problem," Venus spoke up. Sora looked at her, confused. "Do you know who this Princess is supposed to be?" Sora stared in disbelief.

"You mean you don't know who your princess is?" Serenity smiled at him warmly. She motioned for him to sit before he fell over.

"Sora, what she is getting at is that all of my guardians are princesses. The four you see before you, as well as four others who are not present." Sora's eyes grew wider, and his jaw hung open a little. Donald reached over without a hint of subtlety and pushed his jaw shut. Serenity tried her best not to laugh, even with such a serious matter on the table. Her smile faded when her thoughts returned to the present. "I suppose the princess you are looking for is my daughter, the future Princess Serenity." Sora seemed to slip deeper into confusion.

"The future Princess Serenity? How old is she?"

"Well, she is technically only a few months old. However, as of a few nights ago, she is now eight years old." Sora looked like he was about to pass out. His companions weren't doing any better. Goofy kept scratching his head, and Donald was looking at Sora like he was hiding the answers.

Serenity allowed Jupiter to recount the events of the past few days. She sat down to listen, turning the problem over in her mind. She was lost in her own thoughts and feelings, wondering what to do. It was still so confusing, even more so with these newcomers. Could Chibi-Usa be the princess they were looking for? _By the Goddess I hope not…I can't bear to see her go through that, and if she did, it could cause serious problems. I need to talk to Pluto. She'll know what to do. She is ever my guide, as I was once hers._ After a moment, she realized that Jupiter was seated and Sora was talking again.

"-esting story." She realized she had missed only the very first part of what he had said. Sora stood, leaning on the table. "It seems to me that in all probability, this Usagi is the one that we're looking for. The fact that she suddenly grew up over night when the Heartless attacked…I think it's safe to say that she probably reacted to their presence. We should do our best to protect her."

"Wait a minute!" Mercury jumped up form her place at the table, where she had been quiet throughout most of the meeting. "Chibi-Usa can't be the Princess of Heart. She's not even grown into her powers as the new Princess Serenity yet." Sora blinked. Mercury shook her head. "Look, Sora, I know you don't know a whole lot about our world, but I will try to explain this.

"There has always been a Sailor Moon during a time of need. In the Silver Millennium, there was no Sailor Moon because there was no need. By the time the enemy had come, it was over. So the Princess was sent into the future to be reborn. When the enemy showed up, Sailor Moon did too, as the leader of the sailor senshi. It was not long before her powers completely manifested themselves because of the Silver Crystal. This made Usagi both the legendary soldier as well as the heiress to the Moon Kingdom. She was only able to be either because she could then use the Silver Crystal."

Sora looked confused. Serenity felt sorry for him – it had to be hard to go around saving all these princesses, especially when some were sure to have complex histories, like their world had. Poor Sora had to deal with so much. _He seems so young, and so old._ Mercury smiled at him patiently.

"I know that this must be a lot to take in, but try to follow me. Our Queen Serenity was once Sailor Moon. Now that the time of peace has come, she has transcended that form; she can no longer become Sailor Moon, though she can and does use the Silver Crystal. She has just progressed past it. The only other person in this world who has the ability to someday become Sailor Moon is Chibi-Usa. Right now, she is not capable of becoming Sailor Moon, nor can she use the Silver Crystal, she her powers as the new Princess have not manifested yet. Until there is a great need for Sailor Moon, Usagi will remain as a child, incapable of using her powers. One day she will be able to, but for right now she can't and isn't supposed to for almost a century." Sora looked like he was about to faint now. Mercury raised a hand before he asked the obvious question. "The Silver Crystal gives us a very extended lifespan. Chibi-Usa is supposed to stay as a child of about 8 for 100 years, when some leaders of a rebellion will come back to attempt to destroy us. Chibi-Usa will steal the Silver Crystal, we will all be nearly killed, and she will go back into the past to enlist the help of Sailor Moon. In turn, she will come into her own powers, and we will all be saved." Goofy now spoke up, after being mostly silent throughout the meeting.

"Well if they was gonna come to destroy you, why not stop 'em before they get here?" Donald rolled his eyes.

"Because they can't stop it or it will destroy time and space, Goofy." Mercury nodded at Donald.

"If we prevent these things from happening, Chibi-Usagi will not go back, we will not meet her, and our lives will forever be changed at the least. At the most, it could rip apart time and space, killing us all. That includes you, even though you are outside our particular area of space." Sora and Donald nodded, seeming to understand. Goofy continued to scratch his head. Sora spoke up next.

"Ok, so I understand how Chibi-Usa can't be who we're looking for. But if it's not her, then who is it?" The senshi looked at each other.

"Well," Jupiter said, "I would think that it's probably Serenity. She used to be Sailor Moon, after all. It would make sense for her to be the Princess." They all paused, considering. After a moment, Sora and Serenity both nodded.

"It is settled then. We will protect the Queen as if she were the Princess, until we discover otherwise. We will also protect the child in the interests of this kingdom, and with the possibility that she is or might become the Princess we're looking for." Serenity nodded, thinking about the problems with all of this. _She could be forced into her powers too early, if she's put into too much danger. We'll have to keep her far from everything._

They all headed off for the evening, all of them exhausted. All of them sensed a very long ordeal stretching out before them. These sorts of things seldom went quickly.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? In all honesty, I wasn't too fond of it, but it needs to be here to lay the groundwork for the rest of the story, and give some much-needed history. The next chapter is almost done, with much plot-thickening. Oh, and you can find a picture of the Oathkeeper online by googling it. Google is the all-powerful god of the find. Squee! 


	5. Ch 4: Nightmares

A/N: Hi everyone! This is the fourth chapter in my KH/SM crossover. I hope you like it. I know it took me awhile to get out, but I've been having a lot of problems lately. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Enjoy, and please R&R!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH or SM. But if you'd like to sell them to me, I have $5.

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightmares

_ "Kairi," he half-whispered. His heart ached for her, but he knew that some things were inevitable. Knowing it didn't stop it form hurting, though. "Kairi, I wish you could come with me. I don't want to leave you."_

_ The girls smiled her youthful, innocent smile. How Kairi could still seem so innocent, so untouched after all these years was a mystery to him, but he didn't care. He loved her, and that was what really mattered. And now, to protect her, he had to leave her. It was tearing him apart inside, but if he neglected this now, her life could be in danger all over again. Duty bound his hands more tightly than any rope could._

_ "Don't worry Sora." Her smile was more comforting than she could have known. "I'll still be here for you to come home to. You have other princesses to be loyal to, to protect. I know you won't forget about me." She reached up to him on her tip-toes and gave him a firm kiss on the mouth. His body stiffened and a very bright shade of red decorated his cheeks, but he gave into it slowly. It was so right._

_ As the evening faded into purple twilight, the time came for him to leave. They both knew that delaying any further was pointless. He was dressed for battle, his Keyblades ready for him to call at any time. He pulled his cloak close around him, noting his two friends off in the distance. It had been their idea to try to hide what they could of their identities for safer travel. He personally thought it was rather ridiculous._

_ He focused on Kairi, on her warming smile, and he couldn't help but pull her close to him and hug her. "I promise that I'll come back to you. I don't know when it'll be possible, but I will." She pulled away and nodded at him, still smiling._

_ "Find Riku; bring him home. And most of all stay safe, Sora." She kissed him again, and the world reeled around him._

_ Darkness swirled up around him, covering him and jerking him away. He gasped for air, swimming upwards through a black sea that was smothering him. He tried to scream, but the bands around his chest prevented him from making any noise as the black water poured into his mouth. He was a stone sinking in the darkness, incapable of movement. He fought against his restraints, thrashing about until a horrible pounding shattered all thought. The awful pounding came again and he howled, jerking away from the darkness._

Sora bolted upright, looking around through the piercing darkness. Sweat trickled down his face and his body. He was sitting in his room in the palace, and early-morning light was peeping around the curtains. He realized that someone was pounding on his door. He grumbled to himself as he got out of the bed, reaching for his shirt. He shuffled over to the door, wincing as the light struck his eyes when he opened it.

One of the Queen's guardians stood at the door. _Jupiter_, he thought. _Yeah, she's the one with all the green. Whoever heard of color-coded guardians anyways?_ She beckoned for him to follow, and he silently admonished himself for being hard on them. They were extremely loyal to their Queen; they would give their lives for her, and that was what made a true soldier. With a start he realized that Jupiter was already on her way down the hall, and he ran after her.

* * *

"Don't worry Serenity…er…Usagi…er…I mean…uh-"

"Venus! Shut your trap. Can't you see you're upsetting her?"

"Well you're not really helping miss 'maybe-it's-a-stage-you'll-grow-out-of' _Mars!_"

"Girls please stop, you're making things worse. I'm trying to figure this out."

"You stay out of it Mercury. This is between me and miss bossy-britches here."

"Miss _what??_"

"Will you two please shut _up!_" Venus and Mars looked stricken. They both slipped into a sulkiness that only angered Serenity more. There was a big problem here, and listening to the two of them argue only made her head hurt worse. At least Mercury was trying to be helpful. She sat down, holding her head on her hands. What was she going to do now? Her head jerked up as she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Jupiter opened the door to the Queen's chambers, sticking her head inside and saying something that Sora couldn't hear. He sighed. She pulled back and pushed the door open, motioning him to go in ahead of her. He nodded at her, and walked inside. The three other senshi stood in a group immediately in front of him, whispering. Looking around them, he saw another senshi he hadn't met before.

She had long hair of the prettiest shade of green. Her colors were predominantly black with brown bows, and she held in her hands a long staff that was shaped somewhat like a key with a large stone set near the top. He took in a sharp breath when he turned to look at her – she was amazingly beautiful, and her age was a mystery to him. He suddenly realized that everyone was staring at him as he stared at this mysterious woman. He jerked his gaze away, and what his eyes landed on made little sense to him.

The Queen sat on her bed, her face and stance seeming somehow less regal. She wasn't wearing her traditional flowing white gown and her golden crown. Instead, she wore a strange version of the senshi uniform. It had three skirts instead of one, each a different color, and puffy pink sleeves. The wildest white wings sprouted from her back. The green-haired senshi stepped toward him.

"Sora, I am Pluto, guardian of the gate of Space and Time. As I'm sure you've noticed we have a bit of a crisis here." Sora scratched his head. Mercury stepped forward.

"I'm sure you must have no idea what we're talking about, but I'll try to explain. As you know, before she became the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Serenity was Sailor Moon. We talked about this last night in the meeting hall. She progressed through various forms through the years, and this was her final form before ascending." Sora nodded, trying to keep up. "Since she can no longer become Sailor Moon, the fact that she _has_ and cannot transform back into the Queen is causing some…difficulties." Sora's eyes suddenly grew very wide.

"You see Sora, what we are dealing with," Pluto said. "Your presence here is causing disturbances in the flow of time. With Small Lady growing up too quickly, the threat of her coming into her powers too early is causing our Queen to fluctuate between various stages of her life before Crystal Tokyo. When I arrived, she was in an earlier form. We must decide how to deal with this swiftly, or I will be forced by any means to stop the disturbances." Pluto's beauty suddenly seemed very distant to Sora. He knew what she was implying. "As the guardian of time, I cannot let you destroy everything."

"Stop for just a minute Pluto." Serenity, or Sailor Moon, or whoever she was stood up from the bed. "I won't let you do anything rash. Sora is here to protect our Kingdom and your Queen if you remember correctly. I taught you much better than that."

"But Queen Serenity, he could destroy us all!"

"That is enough." Serenity was quiet, but firm. She looked at all of her guardians in turn. "No one will be harming anyone. In fact, I want all of you to stand with Sora and protect him as you would protect me or my daughter. He is my guest, and I will let no harm come to him." She turned back to face Pluto. "And you should know more than anyone that a single person's life is as valuable to me as the lives of all the people I love. I would sooner give my own life than see the life of someone else be taken." Pluto nodded and bowed.

"By your leave my Queen, I will return to my post unless I am called to your side again. Forgive my moment of misguided judgment." She turned and walked out the door. The other senshi shared a look and also bowed to Serenity. They withdrew into the hallway, leaving Sora alone with the Queen. She motioned for him to sit on the bed next to her, and he tentatively did so.

"Look Sora, I understand that you're very confused right now. I want you to know that I don't blame you at all. Pluto doesn't seem to understand that. It isn't you; it's the heartless that are causing all of this. Even though we've taken measures to keep them out of here and away form my child, it's still affecting her, and in turn affecting all of us. I need your help to get rid of them before they destroy us all."

Sora nodded. The Queen seemed distraught, and he could understand why. Everything was changing, and even for a woman who had faced the destruction of earth, the possibility of reality itself being destroyed was a difficult task. He felt sorry for her; she seemed so alone. A thought occurred to him suddenly.

"Queen Serenity, where is your husband? I haven't seen him since we got here." She smiled.

"He had very urgent business to attend to in another part of my kingdom that has kept him away. I'm sure he will return any time now – what is happening to me is most certainly happening to him, and he will be concerned." Sora nodded. Endymion seemed like a kind, loving husband. It had somewhat surprised him not to see him there already. Serenity sighed. "Sora, my suggestion to you is to go back to bed and try to rest, and I'll do the same. Just try to ignore the girls for right now; they're just worried about me and they're lashing out at anything they can find. I trust you. We will face this together."

Sora nodded. He slowly stood up, and form there went down on one knee. He bowed his head and raised his palms up towards her. He stayed that way a moment, before looking up at her surprised expression. She motioned for him to stand.

"You need not pledge yourself to me, Sora. I know your heart is pure, just as your intentions are. I will protect you as much as I can, and will work with you to save my people and get rid of this threat." Sora nodded, stood, and walked out the door.

When he reached the hallway, the Queen's four guardians were standing outside the door, watching him. He walked past them with his head high and went all the way to his room without looking back.


	6. Ch 5: Transformation

**A/N:** Hey everyone! First of All, I want to say thanks to all you nice reviewers. It makes me feel really good when I go to check my email and I have a whole bunch of reviews filling my inbox…it's like hugging the world's biggest, softest teddy bear in a room full of puppies on Christmas. In particular, thanks to Ben for giving me the most detailed review I've ever gotten – that's the stuff authors crave right there. And yes Ben, I think they've still got their powers, actually they'd be more advanced since it's been awhile. And maybe that storybook'll pop up in the end, you never know Anywho, thanks everyone for reading, and please don't hesitate to review :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SM or KH, and they're not hiding in my closet, so don't come and steal them. Because they're not here. So don't try. :P

* * *

**Chapter 5: Transformation**

Serenity bolted upright in bed. For the second time in days, she was shaken from her sleep by a feeling of the deepest dread and foreboding. She got up and walked to her door, gathering her robes about her. She glanced briefly into her daughter's room, reaffirming that she was asleep and sound. She opened the door with caution, peeking out into the shadowy hallway.

As she looked out, she saw something dart around a corner. Her heart racing, she stepped quietly out into the hallway. Seeing nothing, she crept up to where she had seen…_something_…slide around a corner when she had opened the door.

Looking around the corner, she saw that some something slip around another corner. She followed it again, trying to see just what it was that was eluding her so easily. She followed it this way for minutes, twisting and turning her way through the palace, her feet making no sound on the green, crystal-tiled floors. The dread that had filled her when she awoke was still ever-present, but she was so consumed with her pursuit that she didn't stop to ponder it.

Once, when she came around a corner, she saw Venus. She held a finger to her lips, and when Venus nodded, she whispered softly in her ear about following something she had seen outside her door. Venus nodded and followed her. Serenity paused a moment to wish that Venus had quieter shoes as the clicked on the tiles. _Ah well, _she thought.

Coming around another corner, she realized she no longer saw the thing she had been silently pursuing. She looked the few doors leading down the hallway, and realized that she was in the guest quarters. Her hand reached out to touch the door immediately before her when she turned to her right. She blinked when she realized that it was the door to Sora's room. She opened her mouth and was about to remark on it to Venus when it struck her.

The hypnotic web that had held her ever since she had left her room shattered as a knife as cold as death pierced her heart. She screamed, her eyes growing wide. Venus reached to catch her as she reeled, seemingly for no reason. Serenity looked up into her eyes as Venus wrapped her arms around her, and she slid from Serenity into Sailor Moon almost too quickly to see.

Sora's door flew open, and he stood there, confused. He saw Venus holding Sailor Moon, who had just screamed loud enough to wake everyone in the palace, it seemed. Commotion began to echo down the hall, of people yelling and running around. He thought he could faintly hear the sound of weapons, but that seemed almost ridiculous until he saw the look of fear on the face of Sailor Moon, who was beginning to stand.

"Chibi-Usagi!! They've come for her!!"

* * *

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Fire!"

Commands and attacks rang out through the hallways of the palace. People were everywhere fighting the shadows materializing from nowhere, springing form the very walls. They were attacking everything in sight. They seemed like they were searching for something, like their randomness was planned somehow. They were backing off little by little, but safety seemed a long way off.

Sora ran alongside Sailor Moon and Venus, who were headed toward the royal bedchambers. Sailor Moon had yelled something about Chibi-Usa and had taken off at breakneck speed, dodging around anything in her way and attacking anything that she couldn't get around.

As they came around a corner, a man dressed in a tuxedo almost crashed into them. They skidded to a halt as Sailor Moon threw herself into his arms. He had been on his way back to the palace when the fighting broke out, and Sora could see the worry etched into his face. It was the same way he would feel about Kairi, he supposed. For a brief moment, she filled his mind, and grief swept over him. He missed her so much. His heart was longing for her face, her smile, for the innocent way she flicked her hair out of her eyes when she laughed. He wondered how she was, if she was ok. The moment passed and he was jerked back to reality as Moon, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask were pulling away toward Chibi-Usagi's room. He hurried to catch up to them.

* * *

"Nooooo!!!!"

A shrill, piercing scream filled the room. Through the haze that fills one's mind when brought to terms with horrible truths that try the soul, Serenity's eyes saw crystal clear the ransacked room that was devoid of her daughter's presence. Broken bits of furniture were everywhere, just as in her own room, and torn up sheets and pillows were scattered everywhere. Feathers from the pillows still floated lazily in the air, almost seeming to mock her. She slid to her knees, tears streaking down her dirt-smeared face, and her hands tangled themselves in her hair with a death grip.

Just before flinging the broken door out of her way, she had felt a great emptiness open up in her heart, and she had known the truth. When she looked in to the room, it was only confirmed for her; they had taken Chibi-Usa. Her daughter was gone, and knowing that her baby was in the hands of those…those _things_ that were storming the palace made rage and despair well up within her. She cried out the name of her daughter as if it could bring her back.

A door materialized in the middle of the ruined room. The door was silver, and had a crescent moon etched into it. It opened, revealing a bright light, and Pluto stepped through. When she did, the door disappeared in a flash. Her dark green hair was in disarray, and she held her key with a tight grip. Unshed tears swam in her eyes, and great pain and anger played back and forth across her face. She knelt before Serenity, laying her key down.

She set her hands on Serenity's shoulders and forced her to look up, into her eyes. "Serenity, you must go and save her. Very soon you will revert back into Sailor Moon, into Usagi permanently unless Small Lady is rescued. Because of all these slips in time, the world may suffer if she is not recovered. She must come back to this time because she must return to the past to find you, or this world will be forever changed beyond anything even you or I could repair.

"I cannot stop time here as you well know, but I can slow it down so that when you come back, it will seem as though you had been gone only a short while. I cannot be entirely sure of the consequences, but I do know that it will cost me dearly to do this, so you must hurry. If my strength runs out time will revert back to normal and this world will forever be trapped in a time from many years ago – one that never had a Queen Serenity, and one that was never meant to continue existing as it was."

Serenity gasped for air. She felt overwhelmed with information and feelings. Everything was happening so fast that she felt like she couldn't keep up. The time between each sharp intake of breath seemed to take hours upon hours. First the shadows had come, and she had fought her way to her daughter's side, only to find she had been taken. She hadn't even had time to grieve before Pluto had come to throw her into the abyss. Once again, she was Sailor Moon, she was saving the day, and she had to throw it all away on the chance that she _might_ succeed. Despair almost overwhelmed her in her seconds of indecision. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Things shouldn't be happening this way. It had already been foretold that things would be peaceful and quiet. Things weren't supposed to change like this!

A quiet voice in the back of her head spoke up. It wasn't her voice, not Serenity's, but it was nonetheless familiar. _Do you really mean to sit here, grieving and letting this dumbfound you while your daughter has been taken prisoner?_ Usagi was there, giving her the slap she needed. Usagi, though once a crybaby who was no good at doing much of anything but eating and sleeping late, had long since blossomed into a mature, decisive woman – her final battle with Galaxia had given her that. Her spirit was inside Serenity, melded with her own.

_You have to step up, and you have to fight it. You're no longer Serenity. You lost that when they stole her from you. Time is short, and Pluto is once again setting down her life for you. Look at Mamoru, waiting for you to stand and take action. And Sora, your newfound friend, who you already know to be loyal and true. Are you really going to let them down, to let your own _daughter_ down? No. You're going to fight, and you're going to do it _now.

Sailor Moon stood up. She began to glow a soft golden color, very faintly. It steadily grew, filling her up, and filling the room with its light. It consumed her, transforming her. When it passed she had changed - both her appearance, and how she held herself. She seemed much more determined, more calm and collected.

Her uniform was different from any she had ever worn. Her skirts were layered blue, white, and silver, and her bows were blue, edged with silver. The one in the back had iridescent silver tails reaching to almost the floor. Her odango covers and her tiara had become silver, trimmed with white, with a brilliant gold crescent moon adorning each piece. Her chocker was blue, with a small silver key dangling form it. Iridescent silver wings seemed to sprout from her back.

She stood tall, and her eyes glittered in the semi-darkness that was filling the room. A perfect ray of moonlight had fallen on her through the one window in the room. She nodded to Pluto, who stood slowly, bringing her key close to her body and nodding back.

"I will go and rescue my daughter, and restore this world to the way it is supposed to be." Her voice, more regal than any time she had ever sat on her throne, was firm and decisive. She turned to face Venus and Sora. "Venus, gather the senshi, and tell them to run or they will be left. Sora, tell your friends that if they want to come along, they'd best hurry. It's well-past time to leave."

The four senshi stood in a circle around Moon and Pluto, along with Tuxedo Mask, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Even Donald stood quietly, which was almost a miracle with him. Sailor Moon held a silver key high in the air, her eyes closed. Mars spoke softly to the group.

"Everyone, concentrate your power on Sailor Moon, and the key. Focus on finding Small Lady. Lend Sailor Moon your strength to open the door that will take us to another world."

Every member of the group bowed their heads except for Sailor Moon and Pluto. Pluto had her eyes closed, her hands holding her staff in a death grip. Sailor Moon's eyes opened, and her voice rang with crystal clarity as she called out to the gods.

"Chronos! Father of time, father of Pluto, guardian of the Gate, hear my plea! Open the gate so I may pass through! Open the gate so I may save my daughter! I implore you, Chronos hear my cry!" She spoke some unintelligible words, and a bright light filled the room. A golden seal manifested on the floor as pure white light enveloped them all. In a brilliant flash, Pluto was left standing alone in the room.

* * *

"Interesting." A dark-robed figure stood in the shadows, far enough from the room to be undetected. "They may prove themselves worthy warriors yet.' He looked to another dark-robed figure standing beside him. "Did you see the on in the center? Her heart shone bright as day. I could feel it from here." The other figure nodded.

A wry smile crossed his face as he felt time beginning to shift around him. He knew it was time to leave, before even he couldn't escape to another world. He motioned for the other figure beside him to follow. They walked through an empty doorway and disappeared in a brief burst of light.


	7. Ch 6: Darkness

A/N: Hey everyone! First of all, thanks for reading my fic :) I've had the most fun with this one than anything else I've ever written, I think. A couple specific thanks are in order, I believe.

First, Arcadia Silver, thanks for beta-ing some of my chapters. It's always great to have someone who's so much of a KH fan help me touch up parts, and give me ideas for the little stuff I can't figure out. I mean really, do you think I could have come up with a pantry when I can't even walk across a room without falling flat on my face? Thanks chica :)

EightofSwords – thanks so much for reviewing Infinity! You're the second person to ever review that, and it made me feel good because that's probably one of my favorite stories I've ever written. I can't believe you even reviewed my stuff – I absolutely love your work. All you other people out here, read her stuff, it's really great!

Sorry for the long notes and short chapter, I usually never rant this long, and I've been trying to put out longer chapters, but I wanted to suspense-y this one. Enjoy, and please review :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do this every time? I mean really, it's pure torture the first time, and you just keep wanting me to give and give. Well I won't! I refuse to give you the satisfaction of admitting that they're night mine!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Darkness

* * *

**

Sora's stomach gave a sickening lurch as the light enveloped him. Suddenly he was flying down a tunnel, holding the hands of Donald and Sailor Mercury. Colored light swirled all around him, and wind whipped at his face and hands, startlingly cold. He gasped, trying to breathe but not finding air. He tried to cry out for help, but no words came. Sailor Mercury looked at him and gave his hand a comforting squeeze, and her light voice filled his head.

_Do not worry so, Sora. This is the gate of Time and Space. From here, we can go anywhere, anywhen. We are not supposed to use it at our leisure, as you seem to be able to travel through space so easily, but sometimes rules can be bent._

_So this is what it really looks like when you travel through space?_ Sora wondered. _Whenever I've used doors it was instantaneous, we never saw anything like this._

_That's because it was instantaneous, as you said. You probably traveled through much the same type of tunnel, but something allowed you to step from one place to another without any time elapsing. When all of this is over, I would very much like to talk to you about the mechanics of your traveling techniques. And I would also like to see this...Gummi ship...that you spoke of earlier._ She smiled reassuringly at him, and before he knew it the stomach-churning ride was over.

The light intensified until he once again was blinded by it, and he felt his feet suddenly on the ground again. No perception of slowly settling back to the earth, just a sudden, jolting realization that he was once again on firm ground, as though he'd never left it in the first place.

He slowly shook his head, clearing it of the stuffy, cobwebby feeling he had built up over his brief flight. He looked around, expecting to see a room much like the one they had just left. Instead the walls were made of a very dark, almost black stone, which was striking in contrast to the green crystal of the Palace. Large covered bins and cabinets filled the room. With a start, he realized that he was in a pantry. The shelves on the walls were lined with numerous non-perishable items just waiting to be prepared.

_I guess I've never really thought about the bad guys waking up for a bowl of Cheerios._ As soon as the thought it, an image filled his head of a little shadow Heartless sitting at the table in a small, sunny kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. It took a lot for him to keep from chuckling. Instead, he feigned a cough.

The new Sailor Moon had closed her eyes as soon as they had entered the room. Now she opened them, and the determination was still evident there, and they could all see it. She headed for the door, and when Mars opened her mouth to ask where she was going, Sailor Moon waved her hand in an impatient manner without even looking back.

"She's here, and I'm going to find her."

With that, she opened the door and strolled out. Once she was through it, they heard the rapid fall of her boots as she took off at full speed. Sora looked at Jupiter, who was closest to the door. She shrugged her shoulders and ran for the door, with everyone else close behind.

* * *

Usagi ran, her heart racing. She could feel the oppressive darkness bearing down on her, both physically and mentally. She tried to put it out of her mind; there were much more important things to be worrying about just then.

Her boot heels clattered on the dark stones which her legs were fast eating away, ricocheting around the hallway like bullets. Her heartbeat was louder than she'd ever heard it, and it was growing louder with every step, filling her ears until she thought her mind would burst. She knew the others were right behind her, but all she could think of was her daughter.

Chibi-Usa.

Oh god. Her pain, her fear, her _existence_ was surrounding her, overwhelming her senses until she couldn't breathe. Her poor, frightened daughter was trapped here somewhere, calling out to her mother to save her. Usagi followed that cry like a hound to a downed bird.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Her daughter was supposed to grow up _peacefully_, at least until the inhabitants of the Black Moon came back to reclaim their lost homeland. She wasn't even supposed to be old enough to be the princess, or Sailor Moon, or anything. She was only a few months old! How could they want her? Why did they take her? It was all she could do to keep from screaming and crying, but she pressed on. Her daughter was here, and nothing would keep her from saving her.

* * *

Sora ran in the middle of the group, next to Mercury and in front of Donald and Goofy. Every now and then he would hear Donald squawk in fury as Goofy stepped on his foot and nearly sent him flying through the air – managing to catch him just before he went sprawling to the hard stone. For a brief moment, a warm smile crossed Sora's face.

Despite the years they had spent together and the way they had been tempered by their lengthy and often painfully difficult journeys, his friends hadn't really changed much. Even when the situation was dire, he could always count on them to remain as their unusual, highly interesting and entertaining selves.

His short moment of amusement ended as they rounded a corner and came to a large, solid wooden door. It looked pretty thick, and above the doorknob was a big, heavy-looking key-lock. He was willing to bet it was locked, and sure enough when Sailor Moon tried the knob it wouldn't turn. She began pounding it with her fists as if she could fight it open. Sora turned to face Donald and Goofy as they halted before the door and one of the girls went to prevent Sailor Moon from hurting herself. He nodded to them, and they nodded back in turn.

Usagi cried out as Jupiter's hands closed over her arms, keeping her from hitting the door anymore.

"Let go! She's in there! I have to save her!"

"You won't save her by bloodying your fists on the door." She gently pulled her away from the door, still holding onto her arms. "Why don't we see if maybe I can get this door open?" That last bit sounded somewhat doubtful. Donald's voice suddenly piped up from behind the clustered senshi.

"Outta the way girls!"

"Excuse us ladies." Goofy, while still bashful around the senshi, was able to maintain a bit more dignity than his feathered companion. The girls, slightly confused, backed away from the door. Sora, Donald, and Goofy lined up against the wall across from the door. When Sora nodded, they all sprang forward into a dead run towards the door.

Venus raised a hand to keep them form hurting themselves, but it was too late. All three of them hurtled into the door with a resounding crash. The senshi could do little more than gape as the door shattered inward with almost no effort. As they disappeared through the doorway, Sailor Moon sprang forward after them, pulling herself free of Jupiter's strong grip, and once again the other senshi could do nothing but follow her into the darkness.

* * *

And darkness it was - the haunted darkness that large rooms in very old places seem to acquire over time. There was a sense of vastness about the room that almost made it seem like a cave in some deserted mountain. Though the darkness was thick, and the room incredibly large, there was definitely a complete lack of something that many such rooms often did have – emptiness. 


	8. Ch 7: Moments in Time

A/N: I'm just full of writing today. I know it's short, but I already put out a chapter, and this was just begging to be posted. Please review Oh, and I had a sudden realization that I had completely left poor Mamo-chan out of the last chapter! He'll have more parts in the future, I promise. Please attribute such inconsistencies with exhaustion.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd have a pretty transformation sequence and a pretty Keyblade all of my own. And maybe Sora for a pool boy (insert insane cackling here). _Note to self, buy a pool.

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Moments in Time

* * *

Usagi looked around, desperate to find her daughter in the oppressive darkness. She was about to open her mouth to call to her when a voice filled her mind. Her jaw fell open and her eyes took on a slightly glazed look. She stopped in her tracks, wondering at the beautiful girl's voice filling her head. 

"Sailor Moon stop! It's a trap! Get out while you still can! Run!!"

As the meaning of the message connected with her brain, she snapped out of her reverie. Her eyes were able to focus, and she saw something large headed straight for her. She tried to turn and run, but it roughly grabbed hold of her with large, strong arms. She screamed as she was lifted into the air. She could hear the heavy beat of some _very_ large wings. She struggled, kicking and clawing at the thing that had grabber her around the waist, but to no avail. A brilliant light flashed, almost blinding her. Her vision was clear enough to recognize that it was a portal of some sort, though she couldn't see anything about where it opened to. Her last thought before she was dragged through the portal and knocked unconscious was of her daughter and Tuxedo Mask and she called out to her friends, old and new.

"Sora! Mamoru! Everyone! Save her!"

* * *

Sora knew as soon as he tumbled into the room that they were surrounded by heartless. The most dangerous part of all was that he couldn't see any of them. His Keyblades were instantly in his hands, and he struck everywhere. His years of practice and skill were exercised in full force as he danced through the room, slicing and stabbing at the masses of shadows. He could feel Donald and Goofy somewhere behind hi, equally serious and responsive. His mind only rested on them for a moment, too caught up in his own charge to think of much else. 

The girl.

He halted suddenly, remembering why he was there. He turned back to the only source of light in the room – the door. He saw a couple of the soldiers near the doorway, though he couldn't tell which ones. He could feel all of them and his friends, but no other humans. He whirled, searching for anything, trying not to be overwhelmed.

A sudden flash of light burst through the room and he could see the room teeming with heartless. He shielded his eyes, only to hear Sailor Moon's desperate yell. He tried to turn toward her, but as he did he was attacked from the side by a soldier, and one of his Keyblades was ripped from his hand. He whirled, immediately calling it back to his hand and dispatching the heartless, but by the time he turned back to where Sailor Moon had been, she was gone.

* * *

Mamoru had been fighting to get to her, and when he saw her taken through the portal his heart cried out. He had tried to stop her form rushing in, but he had been behind the girls and couldn't stop her. In the darkness, he had lost her. And now, when he couldn't save her, she had been taken prisoner in some unknown place. 

He fell to his knees; unbidden tears welled up in his eyes. He had let them both be taken – his daughter, and his wife. He fought the grief filling his heart. They had been through worse, and he knew he would save them. He stood back up, rage overtaking his pain, and he lashed out at the creatures around him. He attacked, his anger flowing into his movements. The last seconds he had seen her replayed in his head as he threw himself at the shadows that were now disappearing. Thinking of shadows, hadn't he seen something go through the portal just before it disappeared? Maybe he was just imagining things.

* * *

"Oh no." The taller robed figure stood up straight. His companion turned to look at him. "They're going to take her!" The shorter of the two frowned a little. 

"Don't think about it. You can't save her right now, and they need our help." The taller threw his hood back and looked his companion directly in the eyes without his protective cover.

"I refuse to let her be taken. She's too important, and I can't fail here, not this time. If you have to go with them, tell them you don't know where I am, that you never saw me. He can't know, not yet."

The shorter figure raised a hand to stop him, but he was already running toward the newly-opened portal. His robe flowed out behind him, his legs flashing beneath it incredibly fast. His hand reached out to the side, and in his hand appeared a weapon much like the ones Sora was currently using.

In the brief moment before he dove through the portal, he saw Sora looking toward him, but not at him. He knew the light had blinded him, and just when he would have been discovered, a soldier attacked his arm. He nodded, his heart going out to him. _Be well, Sora. You have a job to do._

In the seconds that had passed, the battle had raged on. Only two people saw him leap through the portal, and one later came to doubt it ever happened. The other, his longtime friend and companion, called out to him as he leapt from the stone floor. As he soared through the air, he heard with perfect clarity his name ringing out across the room, and he prayed that no one heard.

"_Riku!_"

* * *

A/N: Was it that obvious? Probably, but I don't care. :D 


	9. Ch 8: Introductions

A/N: My I've had so much time to write lately. The hardest thing has been getting it all typed up and posted! Thanks to all my readers who have been continually reviewing. It really helps the creative process when there's so many nice people encouraging me! Please keep up with the reviews :) Arigatou, mina!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, but I get to make them do whatever I want with no cost to me. Bwahaha.

* * *

Chapter 8: Introductions

The room had cleared. They stood there in clumps, wondering what to do – Sora, Donald, Goofy, the five senshi, and the newly transformed Endymion. The heartless had vanished after Sailor Moon had been taken. They all seemed sort of stunned, unsure of what to do next. Everything had happened so fast that it was more like a blur than a battle.

Endymion fell to his knees. He couldn't believe that they had taken her. Grief, anger, and sorrow raged within him, fighting the battle to see who would win out. He had been so hurt by the loss of his daughter, but Serenity? His wife? How could this have happened? He felt so useless, so full of emotion that he couldn't do anything. And to make it worse, the wretched beasts responsible for all of this had disappeared right after they had taken her, not even staying around for him to exact revenge upon them. He wanted to scream. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, and he stood, whirling around and grabbing for his sword, thinking that maybe one of them _had_ remained behind for him to take care of. He wanted for someone to pay.

* * *

Sora looked up as a figure materialized from the shadows in the back of the room. He recognized the black robe covering him, and he frowned, his hands tightening on his keyblades. He stopped when he saw the figure raise his palm out toward Endymion, halting his hand that was trying to draw his sword. As the figure spoke, he let go of his keyblades, and they disappeared.

"Be at ease, Endymion. I'll not harm you or yours." Donald and Goofy gasped. The figure reached up toward his hood slowly, the tension building in the room as he moved to reveal who he was. His hand was just reaching his hood when he was suddenly knocked back by a wild tackle in a flurry of gangly arms and legs by none other than Goofy. The two almost certainly would have fallen to the floor in a heap if not for the grace of the figure in the robe. When he took the impact of Goofy's sudden leap, his hood had been thrown back revealing the surprised face of…a mouse.

"King Mickey!" Goofy's voice seemed to fill up the room. "I knew that was your voice!" His great hyucking laughter echoed around the walls. Endymion's eyebrows were raised in disbelief and confusion, the girls were outright shocked, and Sora was laughing along with Donald.

After introductions had been made, Sora turned to the King with a hopeful light filling his eyes. He grinned as the King turned to him.

"King Mickey, is Riku with you still? Last time we got a message from the castle, Queen Minnie said that he had been traveling with you." His grin slowly faded as he saw the serious expression on the King's face.

"Sora, to be perfectly honest with you, I don't know where Riku is. When…when he left, I'm not sure that even he knew where he was going." Sora's smile faded completely. He had so hoped to see him again…but no time for that now. He had two people to save – Sailor Moon and her daughter. He could already see the anxiety building up in Endymion's face. The two people dearest to him had been taken. Sora looked up at Mickey again.

"King Mickey, it's kind of a long story, but the heartless have taken Sailor Moon, and her daughter Usagi. Do you know where they might have taken them?" Mickey thought about this for a long second, and then shook his head slowly.

"I honestly don't know, Sora. All I know is that we are on a world different from any other world that any of us have been to yet. My belief is that we are in an undiscovered solar system, but there's time for theories later. Right now it would seem that we have some princesses to save."

_Princesses? There's more than just Serenity? How do they keep snatching so many, and who's behind it this time?_ Questions raced through his mind, but when he opened his mouth to put voice to them, Mickey cut him off, turning towards Endymion as he spoke.

"You are Sailor Moon's husband, correct?" He gave a short nod. "Good. Your feelings for her may very well be what help us save her. However I have a very difficult question for you." Endymion arched an eyebrow. "We can only save one of them at a time. I cannot go two places, and to split up what forces we do have in this place would be disastrous. Which one do you want to go after first?" Endymion's hesitation only lasted a moment. A frown crossed his face and he bit his lower lip in thought, but after that he simply nodded to himself.

"It's not so difficult a question at all. Chibi-Usa is vulnerable, and we must preserve her child-like existence for the sake of our world, and possibly all others. My wife can hold her own. She has the heart of a true warrior, and she would never give in to anyone. We need to save my daughter." Mickey nodded as though he had expected no less.

He motioned for them to follow him as he walked toward the exit. When everyone had gathered near the door he turned to them once again.

"What I need for all of you to do is to concentrate on the little girl. Focus on her as much as you possibly can. When I tell you, just walk through the door while holding her image fast in your mind." The group of nine nodded in unison and closed their eyes. Each of them held different images; in some she was laughing, in others she was trying to be cute or teasing her mother. To a few, she was only an infant. When Mickey called for them to walk forward, they did, and were enveloped in light once again.

* * *

Usagi woke up, and for a moment she couldn't remember where she was. Then her eyes focused and she recognized the cold black stone beneath her. She rolled over onto her back with a slight groan. She hurt everywhere, from being violently picked up and thrown into a stone cell. Luckily nothing felt broken, but her stomach churned as she remembered the noise her head had made when it had struck the floor just before she had lost consciousness. She gingerly felt the back of her head, wincing as she felt a very tender spot where some blood was matted in her hair. She sighed, which also hurt.

As she sat up, Usagi realized that she was dressed differently. With an odd sense of deja vu, she dusted off her snowy white dress – the dress not of a queen, but of a princess from very long ago. She frowned, plucking at the soft material and trying to remember when she had transformed. She sat that way for several minutes, trying to clear her head.

As her mind picked through the events that had happened recently, she surveyed the cell she was in to keep from becoming depressed. She had to think hard and find a way to escape so she could find Chibi-Usa and save her. She _would_ save her.

The cell was small and barren. A single door with a small, bar-covered opening in the top let in a little light from the hallway. Otherwise the room was mostly empty with just an old tattered blanket crumpled in one corner, and a small hole in the floor in another. She frowned, rather certain of the hole's functional purpose. A small hole in the wall on the other side of the room caught her attention.

With great care she managed to get on her hands and knees and shuffle-crawl over to the opening in the wall no bigger than a closed fist. She sat down next to it, trying with little success to peer through it. She thought she could see the shape of a person lying on the floor beneath a ratty blanket, but it was very difficult to tell through the gloom. She tentatively called out to the slumbering form.

"Hello?" The figure stirred. What looked like a female shape sat up, yawned and stretched, and shuffled over to the hole. A soft voice drifted through the hole, both sweet and a little child-like. Usagi wanted to smile when she heard that voice – it reminded her of how she used to be, back when she had first become Sailor Moon, both naïve and happy no matter what.

"Hi there! I see I finally got a neighbor." She paused a moment, and then gave a short laugh. "It gets kinda lonely around here. It's sad that we gave to meet under such circumstances." Another pause. "Are you a princess too?"

For a moment Usagi wasn't quite sure what to say. Was she a princess?

"I suppose I am. At least, I used to be, though time doesn't really seem to matter much anymore. My name is Serenity, or you can call me Usagi if you want." She could almost feel the smile seeping through the wall.

"Usagi is such a cute name! It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Usagi. My name is Kairi."


End file.
